


The Great Sofa Hunt

by noblydonedonnanoble



Series: Waiting on the Sun to Go Down [5]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me how you talked me into this?"</p><p>bb!Tatennant</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Sofa Hunt

                "Remind me how you talked me into this?"

                Catherine smirks. "Well, it would be indecent for me to repeat in detail, but I maintain that you seemed quite enthusiastic about it at the time."

                "I thought we agreed that we'd no longer make agreements in the bedroom."

                "We did, but then you agreed to rescind that earlier agreement."

                David frowns. "When did we decide that?" This was not a question that she wanted him to ask, and she looks away meekly. His frown deepens. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

                "I do, yes. Now c'mon, there's a whole row over there that we haven't tried." Catherine grabs his hand and pulls him up, rushing over to another sofa.

                They plop down together and  the two of them settle in. Catherine immediately grimaces. "It's not firm enough, I think. I feel like I'm about to disappear into the cushions."

                "If you do, rest assured that I'll dive in after you." He, in fact, rather likes a soft sofa, but thinks it wise to refrain from saying so.

                "Oh yes, that's quite reassuring. We'll spend eternity in the depths of a sofa, but at least we'll be together." She pulls David in for a brief kiss, which makes him flush; no matter how many times they snog in public, he's quite certain that he will never become accustomed to it. Because, he wonders, how would people believe that a woman like Catherine is dating a bloke like him?

                Catherine leans back first, and when she does, David clears his throat and says, "Shall we give the next one a go?"

                "Yes, let's."

                The next one is, apparently, far too firm.

                "I would call you Goldilocks, Catherine, except—"

                "Except I'm ginger."

                David laughs. "That, yes. But more importantly, for Goldilocks, the third time was the charm. We've gone through nearly the entire shop and you're not satisfied with any of them."

                "What, did you find one that you liked?"

                In point of fact, he would have settled for just about any of them—except the frilly one with all of the small flowers, that would have been where David drew the line—but he doesn't say that. "It doesn't matter whether I liked any of them because we need to agree."

                She deflates slightly in front of his eyes, sinking into the too-firm sofa. "You probably think I'm ridiculous, don't you, David? You don't even think that the sofa needs replacing in the first place."

                "Well, I have sort of come to agree with you on that point." David's current sofa, which is what would otherwise be coming into their new flat, is literally coming apart at the seams.

                "Oh thank God, I thought I was going to have to break things off with you just because you had sub-par standards for furniture."

                David chuckles, while she only manages a small smile. He takes her hand and threads their fingers together. "We do have two more to go."

                The next is too green, which she declares before they even have a chance to sit down.

                And so they reach the very last sofa in the shop. The two of them stand over it, regarding it as though they're afraid to take the final step and actually sit down.

                "It looks alright," he says hesitantly, chancing a glance at her.

                She nods. "Yeah, it does."

                He pokes the arm rest, and pulls his hand away as though he's been burned. "It… I mean, it feels alright, too."

                "Alright then." Catherine is grinning a little, and although he knows that it's just because of him, this makes David grin as well because this is the happiest she's looked since they strolled in.

                "Yes. Alright then."

                David gestures to the sofa. "After you."

                "Oh no, please; after you."

                If it didn't feel like such a landmark moment, they would laugh at themselves. As it is, it does, and they do not. Catherine takes a deep breath and pulls him down with her.

                "Oh. That's…"

                "It is, isn't it?"

                They squirm a bit in their seats in an attempt to get a true feel for it.

                At last, they look at each other, and Catherine smiles. "I love it."

                "So do I." David puts his arm around her and together they settle back on the sofa. "Thank God. You could not have paid me to come to another furniture shop with you."

                "But you'll still come with me while I look for a dress for Easter dinner, won't you?"

                "What? Why in hell did I agree to do something like that?"

                Catherine coughs lightly and looks anywhere but at David. "So that's a no?"


End file.
